Chupacabra
by Karma22
Summary: The brothers receive new coordinates from their father that leads them to Tucson, to face two different monsters. Very AU!
1. Coordinates

**Chupacabra**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, I do not own the Winchester boys. The WB owns them. Right now I only lay claim to my rubber ducky.

A/N: This is my first story so please be nice! Flames shall be put in da trash, and criticisms and feed back always appreciated!

A/N2: This story is going to be very A/U. I started it after "Asylum" but then got sidetracked and kinda forgot about it. So, yeah it's gonna be A/U. Hope ya like!

**Summary: The brothers receive new coordinates from their father that leads them to Tucson, to face two different monsters.**

Chupacabra

Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

"Okay." A hand reached out from under the covers of the first bed to pickup the cell phone that was beeping. "God, shut up already!"

"Huh?" A sleepy voice came out from the second bed in the room.

"Sammy wake up! Dad sent us new coordinates!"

" Dean?"

"No it's the Easter Bunny! Of course it's Dean! Who else would put up with your lazy ass for so long? Now get up! You have to plot the coordinates." Dean said as he walked in to the bathroom.

"Why do I always have to plot the coordinates? Why can't you every now and then?" Sam asked as he came out from under the covers.

"Because of the last time. I almost made us go to Alaska! That's why." Dean said as he stuck his head out of the bathroom door.

'True enough' Sam thought as he proceeded to plot the coordinates on the map spread out on the one table in the motel room.

"Okay let's see where dad is leading us now."

A little while later Sam found out where his dad was leading him.

"So where is Dad leading us?" Dean asked as he came out from the bathroom. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist.

Sam looked up as Dean came out. "Dude put some cloths on please! I don't want to see that!"

"Okay, okay." Dean went over to his duffel bag and got out fresh boxers and jeans and put them on. "So any clue, college boy, where dad is sending us this time?"

"Tucson."

"Have y done any research on Tucson, as to what might be going on there, you know our ways wise? Sam? Sammy? Earth to Sammy!" Dean waved his hand in Sam's face. "Sam snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Sam had been staring at the map.

"What happened? Vision?'' Dean asked, getting concerned.

"Yeah I think so." Sam said hesitantly.

"You think so? What makes you so unsure?"

"I don't know. I think it was the vision itself." Sam looked up at Dean, who was looking at Sam with the expression ' Care to elaborate?' "I know it sounds weird, but the vision wasn't the usual. You know? It was of a happy girl working in a bar. She looked real familiar. Weird, huh?"

"Maybe she was at college with you, and you saw her one day, and now it's all coming back to you." Dean tried.

"Maybe. But she was wearing a University of Arizona cap. So I don't think that she went to Stanford." Sam explained.

"Okay... so do we go to Tucson?" Dean asked, already throwing his freshly washed clothes into his duffel.

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said, still weirded out by his vision. He got up from the chair and started to fold his clothes to put in the duffel bag. "So when do you want to leave?"

"Right after you take a shower! MAN you reek!" Dean teased.

Dean's answer was a pair of dirty boxers in his face.

**oooo** Ya see the little purpley-blue box in the corner? Click and good things happen to ya! Mainly the happiness that comes from pushing random buttons**! ;p oooo**


	2. SCORE X 2!

**Disclaimer-** I really don't know why ya think the disclaimer thing is gonna change. I really own nothing! NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!

**A/N**: Okay I said the story is going to be A/U and it will be, but I like where Dean told Sam about why he always follows orders( in "Something Wicked"), so in my story, Dean will have told Sam about the story. 'Kay? Oh and you should find out about the girl in the next couple of chapters. I set the story in Tucson, 'cause, well, I live here, so it's all I know!

**Chapter two-**

"Okay. We're in Tucson. All we have to do is find a vague person who we don't know the name of, find out where she works and save her from evilness." Dean said as he drove up to the room that the brothers had just rented.

"Yeah. This aughta be fun." Sam snarked as he unfolded his long body from the Impala.

"Hey we have to do our job, dude, and we don't complain. Much." Dean paused. "Anyway, I need a stiff drink about now, so let's find that bar, Sammy." Dean said.

"I'll agree with that." Sam said, then under his breath, "For the one and only time."

Dean slammed the trunk and tossed Sam one of the duffels. Sam caught it and followed Dean in to the motel room. He pulled out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. Dean flopped down on his bed and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It turned on and went to a breaking news bulletin.

"_We have breaking news at this time. Hello this is Guy Atchley. About an hour ago, 10 goats were found dead in Tucson, drained of blood. Jose Ramirez went out to check on his goats that he cares for on his small farm on Dodge Road when his noticed that his goats were all lying on the ground. He walked up to them and then noticed that they were dead."_

The screen cut to an upset Mexican guy. "I walked up to my goats and then noticed that they were dead and had puncture marks on their necks…"

As they guy was talking, Dean was getting out Sam's laptop to check up on the story.

When Sam got out of the shower, dean had a slew of info on the different possibilities for the dead goats.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked his brother.

"Looking up a possible job." Dean replied.

"Oh. I thought we were going to try and find the girl." Sam said.

"Oh we are, but while you were in the shower, I was watching TV. A breaking news bulletin came on with a very strange story." Dean said.

"Oh? Care to share?" Sam asked as he was getting dressed.

"Why yes I would. It seems that Mr. Jose Ramirez lost ten goats today." Dean replied with a smirk on his face.

Sam turned around and stared hard at Dean.

"And just what does that have to do with us?" Sam stared at his brother, then pulled his shirt over his head.

"The goats were completely drained of blood." Dean said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're right." Sam said with a pained look on his face. "That is weird."

"You are telling me. So I did a little digging around. Seems that this happened a few years ago. Same deal. A bunch of goats, all found dead and completely drained of blood." Dean led the way out of the door and to the car. "The police figured it was just a hoax, and that the goats had died of something else."

Sam got into the car and waited until his brother did the same before speaking. "So what do you think it was?"

"My best guess? A chupacabra. It means goat-sucker in Spanish. That's what I figure is causing this."

"Okay. Do we know how to kill a chupacabra?"

"Yes. Guns will kill it."

"Just plain guns?"

"Yep. I called a friend of dad's and he said that he went up against one a few years ago, and his gun killed it. With silver bullets of course."

"Of course."

After that the brothers stopped talking as they had pulled up to the first bar they had seen. It was brightly lit and said "Muloney's" in neon lights on the wall. The brothers walked in and Dean headed straight to the bar. He ordered a couple of beers from the pretty bartender who had a U of A hat on with her long hair pulled through the hole in the back. He tried flirting with the girl, but she was too busy with other customers. Dean shrugged and carried the beers over to Sam.

"Man the bartender was cute." Said Dean as he looked around the crowded bar. He spotted a bunch of pool tables in the back. " Hey I'm gonna get something a little stronger. Then I'm going to head over to the pool table."

"Okay."

About twenty minutes passed by when a new bottle of bear appeared in front of Sam. He looked up and was shocked.

"You look like you need a new one." The pretty bartender said.

"You don't look like a waitress." Sam blurted out. 'Smooth, Sam, get the girl to trust you that way.'

"No, I'm not." She laughed. "I'm on my break, and I noticed that you have had the same beer for the last twenty minutes. And I figured you need a new one. Oh, hey, don't worry 'bout it." She said as Sam started to pull out some money to give to her for the beer. "It's on the house." With that she walked away.

Sam waited a beat then grabbed the new beer and man his way over to where Dean had just made a bunch of money at pool.

"Dean!" Sam half yelled.

"What?"

"I found the girl from my vision."

**oooo**DUHN DUH DUHN! Review if you please. **oooo**

A/N1: I have decided that I dislike those people who try and bribe you to review by saying if you review 100 times I'll update. No Not me. I'll update when I can! I'm a little sporadic when it come to things, so if you like the story tell me, and I'll do what I can to accommodate you.

A/N2: Thank you to my first reviewer eddy6401! YOU ROCK DUDE! You totally made my day by reading my story! Thanks!


	3. Girl in cap

**Disclaimer-** It's not going to change. I still don't own them. Probably never will. But ya know what they say, "Hope springs eternal!"

**A/N:** This is going to be a little different chapter. I'm going to write this from the girl's POV. You'll find out a little about her. This will count as a chapter, but I'm kinda iffy on it. So please tell me what you think. Flames on this chapter only will be accepted this once. So please tell me truthfully what you think of the chapter!

**A/N2:** Yeah, um I just watched "Van Wilder" and so there are touches of that in here!

**Chapter 3—**

The girl was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. Her long brown hair with its blond streaks was pleasantly tangled from her sleeping with it down. The girl stretched her well toned and insanely in shape body while still within the confines of sleep. She was having the most delicious dream that involved her and Channing Tatum and whipped cream when…

"Cady! Wake up! You are gonna be late for school! Get up!" Aurora yelled as she ran into her roommate's room. "Cady! Get up!"

Cadence W. McAulay or Cady as she was know by friends and family, was fast asleep on the morning of a very important test. She had stayed up late last night to study for a big test and had only gotten to bed at 4 in the morning. It was 7:51a.m. right now and Cady had less than 10 minutes to get to her class. Thankfully she lived next door to the building her test was in. Unfortunately, Cady couldn't function properly without at least two cups of coffee. Because she woke up so late, she only had time for one cup on the run.

Cady ran like the wind to get to class before the teacher closed the door. She just barely made it. She walked into the classroom, breathing hard, because lets face it, no matter how in shape you are, running really fast for a prolonged period of time makes every one breath hard. She sat down at the one seat available, right smack dab in front of the teacher's desk. It also didn't help that the desk was slightly broken.

"Okay, since Miss. McAulay decided to join us today we can get on with the test. I'm going to outline the rules only once. This is an hour long test. There are no bathroom breaks. If you need to go, hold it. Cell phone-"

-_Cause I'm so sick of love songs, so tir-_

"As I was saying, Miss McAulay, cell phones are not allowed."

The class tittered as Cady, face flaming because of the cell phone and the teacher calling her out, shut off her cell phone.

"I'm handing out the test right now; do not flip the test over until I say please." The teacher waited until all the test had been handed out then said, "You may begin."

Cady flipped her test over and looked at the first question.

_1.) 45ac+67bc54dc-23ac_

She was looking at the problem and thinking to herself 'There is no way that I can do this!' But being the fighter that she is she worked at the problem as best she could and continued on the same way. The hour passed slowly as did most of the students. At the end of the hour, the only students left were Cady and the stoner dude at the back of the classroom who had fallen asleep.

"And time is up now." The teacher looked at his watch and said, "Miss McAulay, pencils down."

Cady put down her pencil and handed her test to the teacher. She then gathered up her belongings and left the math building. She then walked back to her apartment to change clothes. When she had left this morning, she had put on lime green jeans and a blue top. Hey she was in a hurry! She had some time in between her next couple of classes, and decided to get a bite to eat and change.

"Cady! Cady, wait up!"

Cady groaned to herself then she put on a smile and turned around to greet her "wanna-be boyfriend" as her friends laughingly called him. Chad was okay, but sometimes a complete jerk. Mainly when he got drunk. Which was pretty much every night. See Chad was a frat boy, with one of the most party-hardy fraternities on campus.

"That was a killer test Mr. Munchroy gave us, huh?" Chad said when he caught up with Cady.

"Yep, killer. Hey Chad I'll see you later, I have to go change for school." Cady replied.

"Okay, hey wanna grab lunch with me at Johnny Rockets?" Chad asked, desperate to spend more time with Cady.

"Gee I can't. I have to go and change, and I was just going to eat the left over Chinese that I had last night. Then I have to talk to Ms. Roaman about my English paper. Then I have the rest of my classes then I have to go to work at Muloney's. So you see my entire day is booked. Okay well I'll see you sometime!" Cady said cheerfully and in a rush and walked into her apartment building.

Chad was left standing there with a confused look on his face.

The rest of Cady's day pretty much went the way she had described to Chad. Before she knew it, it was 6 o'clock and time for work. Cady put on her red Wildcats t-shirt and a

U of A ball cap, seeing as it was right in the middle of basketball season and tonight was a game. Pretty much everyone would be wearing their colors so Cady decided to do the same.

She had been working for about 3 hours serving drinks to the rowdy patrons when a very cute guy came up and asked for two beers. He was tall, with short spiky blondish- brown hair, and a ruggedly good looking face. His eyes which were hazel looked tired and drawn, like he had been driving all day. She handed him his beers and ignored the flirting attempts coming from him. Nonetheless she kept an eye on where he was going, and noticed that he sat down next to a young man who really didn't look that much older than Cady herself. The men sat there talking a bit, then the older man came and got a glass of scotch then headed over to the pool table. Cady kept on working but kept an eye on both men. There was something really familiar about the men that disturbed Cady. When Cady's boss said for her to take a break, she grabbed a fresh beer and headed over to the man at the table. She set it down in front of him and said, "You look like you need a new one."

The guy was looking at her with a shocked look. He then blurted out,

"You don't look like a waitress."

Cady just had to laugh. She tried to keep it in when she said back to him, "No, I'm not." But then couldn't keep it in. She just had to laugh at the look on the guy's face after he said that to her. "I'm on my break and I noticed that you've had the same beer for the last twenty minutes. And I figured you needed a new one. Oh hey don't worry 'bout it. It's on the house." She said as he started to pull out money to pay her for the beer." Then she walked away to really start her break.

When Cady got back from her break, neither of the men was in the bar, when Cady did a cursory glance to see who was in the bar. Cady shrugged it off and continued her night.

'I'll probably never see them again, so I shouldn't worry about them.' She thought. And so Cady continued to work. Thinking she would never see those two mysterious yet familiar men again.

She couldn't have been more wrong about that.

**oooo** I really hope that you guys enjoyed getting to know my original character. Please tell me truthfully what you think about her! You also know you want to push that little box in the lower left- hand corner of the screen! **oooo**

A/N3: Don't laugh at the math teacher's name. I really had a teacher who's last name was Munchroy, the she go married and it changed. So don't laugh. To hard.! **;P**


	4. After the Bar

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own them. All I own is a notebook that only has like five more pages to it. If you want my five page notebook…yeah, by the time you ask me for it, I will have used all five pages so that's kind of pointless, isn't it?

**A/N:** I know that it has been weeks, okay, okay, months but finally my muse came back from vacation, she tells me Fiji is really nice this time of the year! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 4**

"Okay so how do we find out more about this girl?" Dean asked as he got into the Impala.

"Umm we can come back when she's not working and see if we can find out some more about her. You know like her name, basic details." Sam replied as he folded his body into the passenger seat.

" I don't know about that, Sammy. That sounds a little hard for us geniuses to do." Dean replied as he fired up the car.

"It's Sam, and I know. It's just, it's never been this easy before, you know. We've always had to at least call the police pretending to be fellow police officers to get any info on my visions, and well this just seems way too easy." Sam said.

"I don't know about that, Sam, I think that we need to just roll with this and see where it takes us." Dean said.

"Okay Dean so many things are wrong with that statement. What about the ghost in Wisconsin? And the hellhound in Detroit. And the-"

Dean cut Sam off. "Okay okay, I get the point-''

"No Dean you don't. Every time that you have said, 'let's just roll with it' we end up getting really hurt or something worse!" Sam returned the favor to his brother for cutting him off. "You can't say things like that, Dean. We always end up getting screwed when you say things like that. So don't jinx us. Not now." Sam ordered his brother.

"Okay! Gosh!" Dean exclaimed just to get his brother off his back.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

There was a long pause in the conversation. The pause wasn't uncomfortable, it was the kind of pause that you have with people you know really well, and you know what the other is thinking about and you don't need to say anything. The pause stretched out until they got back to the hotel.

"Okay so we're going to go back to the bar tomorrow?" Sam asked as they opened the door to the hotel room.

"Yeah." Dean replied as he headed for the bathroom.

"Okay."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Cady, you know that we closed an hour ago, right? You can go home you know." Tim the manager said.

"Yeah, Tim, I know. I just, I just don't want to deal with all the homework that I have to do tonight." Cady said as she finished wiping down the tables.

"Oh come on Cady, you're smart. You can have all of that cranked out in like two hours!" Valerie said as she finsished sweeping up the beer nuts off the floor. The Cats had won their game and the bar had gone crazy in celebration.

"Yeah, GO HOME!" Michael said as he was mopping up some spilled beer. When the Cats win, Cats fans go wild. And boy did they ever tonight. "Your shift ended like an hour ago."

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Gosh talk about peer pressure! You want to get rid of me that bad, I'll go, you don't have to push me any harder!" Cady said laughing as she went behind the bar to get her purse. Right as she got there, the rumble of Val's boyfriend James's 69 Shelby GT 350/500 Mustang could be heard outside the bar. Cady looked at Tim who was looking at Valerie who was looking at Tim with a pleading look.

"Okay both of you, go! Mike and I can finish up here." Tim said with a smile, waving both the girls out of the bar. Cady then grabbed both her's and Valerie's purses and both of the girls left.

As Cady and Val walked towards the Mustang, Val asked, "So you wanna go out or get a pizza with James and me?"

"Nah, it's okay. Like I said, I just want to get home and start on the mile high pile of homework that is so graciously waiting for me." Cady said sarcastically. " Hey James." She said warmly.

"Hey, squirt!" James replied.

"You positive? We can order you a pizza and have it delivered if you want. We're gonna go to Brooklyn Pizza Co." Val said as she started to climb into James's car.

"Mmm, that actually sounds good. Can y'all get me a Supreme thin crust pizza with extra cheese?" Cady asked, finally succumbing to the lure of really good pizza. "Can you also get me a 2 liter of Diet Coke?"

"Diet Coke? And you want a pizza with diet soda?" James asked.

"James!" Val exclaimed, slapping him lightly on the arm while laughing at his comment.

"Hey! It's what I grew up on. It has made it physically impossible for me to drink regular soda." Cady replied back, sticking her tongue out at James, who she considered like a brother. She and James had known each other for most of their lives and had lived next door to each other the same amount of time.

" Okay you two. James, lets get going. Cady, see you in three days!" Val said, hanging out of the window of the car. James then brought the car to life and started to drive off.

"Bye!" Val yelled as James drove by Cady.

"Bye!" Cady yelled back as she got to her Jeep. Cady climbed in to her Jeep, started it up, and drove home to wait for her pizza. When she got home, she threw her keys onto the table, and started down the hall to her room, taking off her t-shirt along the way. She passed her roommates room along the way, noting that the light was off, which meant that Aroura was still out partying. Cady just shook her head and smiled, continuing on to her room. When she got there, she changed into some comfortable pajamas and then grabbed her backpack and headed back out to the living room to do some homework, and wait for her pizza. She curled up on the couch, and reached for the remote. When she turned on the TV, she changed the channel to her news show in time to hear, "-Actley. Breaking News. Five more goats and sheep where found today, completely drained of blood. Authorities are baffled as to what or who could be doing this. We have an interview -"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Pizza delivery." Came the bored voice through the door.

Cady jumped up to answer the door. She opened it and grabbed the pizza and the diet coke, said "Thanks" and shoved the five dollar bill she had taken out into the pizza delivery boy's hand, and closed the door before he could say anything. She heard a faint "You're welcome." from the other of the door, and then went back to her comfy place on the couch. By the time she got back to the couch, the news was on a different story, and she had completely forgotten about the weird breaking news story.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

So yeah, I am back. I don't know if anyone is reading this story, but I had to post this, so please tell me what you think about this chapter and story. Press the little purpley blue box in the lower left hand corner! Please!


	5. Lying out of our behinds!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I used up the rest of the notebook, so I have nothing right now. The brothers belong to the WB and yeah, I'm just borrowing them for a little!

**A/N: **I know I said to one reviewer that I wasn't going to update for a while, but I started watching the movie "Cursed" and got sudden inspiration, and when you got it, you have to roll with it, right? Someone tell me if you think I am not right!

**A/N2:** So here is the newest chapter and enjoy. One of my lovely reviewers said that the story was kinda slow, and try as I might, I just can't include much action in this chapter, so sorry, you will have to wait for another chapter or two ( depending on what my muse comes up with!) until the action. Sorry! Just the way the story is going right now.

**Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ **

The brothers went the next day, after hearing that five more goats and sheep had been made a meal of the previous night, to the farmer, José Ramirez's farm. Sam introduced them as Officers Garry Toyler and Adam Walker from Arizona Game and Fish. The farmer looked at them weirdly, saying that AZ. Game and Fish had already been out that morning.

"We know sir. The senior officers on this case had a few more questions to ask you, and seeing as we have only been with Arizona Game and Fish for a little while, they sent us out to ask you the questions. You know how it is. New people get the grunt work, while the older ones get all the glory." Dean said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't know. I have been a farmer all my life." José said, not smiling at what Dean had just said.

"What he means to say, sir is that we still need to ask you some questions." Sam quickly stepped in after Dean made a derogatory face at José. "Umm, when did you first notice your dead livestock?"

"They already asked me that." José said.

"Yeah, well, man am I embarrassed on behalf of my fellow co-workers, they lost their notes, and that is why they sent us out. And it was supposed to be our day off too!" Dean replied back, ready with a lie at a moments notice.

José just looked at Dean weird, turned to Sam and said, "Oh. Well then, I first noticed them around 4 o'clock, about two days ago. At first I thought it was a sickness that had come over my animals. But as I got closer, I noticed that they were not breathing and that they looked really pale. Their gums were white. You know? Like there was no blood in them at all to even color them a little bit. " José started to tell them but Sam interrupted him to ask how he knew to check their gums.

"I am a farmer. My family has been farmers all of our history. You know these things when your family has been doing this for a hundred years." José said, looking at them as though they were idiots.

"Oh okay, continue." Sam said.

"Then I saw that the neck on one of my goats had been bitten. It almost looked like those corny vampire bite marks that you see in the movies, except that there was more than just two puncture marks. I never believed that vampires could suck out all of your blood from just two little holes in your neck." José started to ramble.

"Yo! José!" Dean barked. "Focus!" Dean pointed two fingers at José's eyes and then pointed them at his eyes.

"Oh, yeah. If you ask me, I don't think that it was a mountain lion, or a rabid coyote, like you all are sayin' it is. I think that it is the Chupacabra. You never heard of the Chupacabra?" José asked them at seeing the looks that the brothers were giving each other.

Sam gestured to Dean, and they moved a little ways away from José.

"He thinks he knows what it is." Sam said in a low voice that José couldn't hear. "We should tell him the real reason that we are here."

"What! Are you crazy? The guy is already a nutcase, actually believing in the chupacabra!" Dean replied in an equally low voice.

Sam just gave his brother a look that said, 'And we're not?'

"Okay, okay!" Dean threw up his hands and started back to the farmer. "Listen, José, we have something to tell you."

"What?"

"We're not really from Game and Fish. Our names are not Jerry Troyler and Adrian Wilkens." Dean started to say.

"Garry Toyler and Adam Walker."

"Huh?"

"The names you gave me at the beginning. They were Garry Toyler and Adam Walker." José replied.

"Uh-huh. We are actually here to kill the Chupacabra." Dean said.

"Oh I knew that already."

"How?" Dean and Sam said at the same time.

"One you're not in uniform, and two, no one is stupid enough to lose their notes. That is why I told you about me thinking it is the Chupacabra." José replied. "Listen it's really hot out here, do you want to come in for a cold beer?"

"Yes." Dean replied promptly.

"Why not." Sam replied with a resigned sigh.

**Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ **

"You know, I was going to call another hunter, but then you showed up. How fortunate. What is your fee?" José asked them when they were seated in the kitchen, around a scarred wooden table.

"Who? I mean, who were you going to call to take care of the Chupacabra?" Sam asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"It's another hunter in town. She takes care of most of our local problem spirits. I think her name is Cady Winchester." José recalled.

**Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ Җ **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I had a fantastic reviewer say that they loved my style of writing, and I thank you. Push the little purple button, and tell me what you think should be changed, or what needs to be done to it. I go on vacation later this week ( I have a four day weekend from school! YEA!) so I will try to write the next chapter out, and then type it. I really hate doing that though, cause I tend to loose a lot of stuff that I wrote in the typing. I don't know why, it just happens that way. I find, as I type, I find better ways to say some things, but then loose the meaning of another thing. So I can't guarantee that I will update all that soon. Sorry! But please review. They make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! **


	6. Plans for later

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own them. Probably never will. Oh well.

**A/N**: I was going to make this a part of chapter five, but I decided it was too much for one chapter, so I split it up. Yea two chapters! In one day! I love it! Enjoy. Still no action, I just can't seem to fit it in. Within the next two chapters definitely! Sorry Bluio! I tried really I did, I just couldn't get it to work! I will try really hard in the next couple of chapters, just for you! Much love to all who reviewed!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Speeecwh Dean promptly spit out the swig of beer that he had in his throat and started to choke on the little bit that he had managed to swallow.

"Wait, I'm sorry. You said 'Cady Winchester'?" Sam asked as he pounded on Dean's back.

"Yeah. You know her?" José asked them. When they both shook their heads no, José asked them, "Do you want her number?"

"Uh, yeah, if that's not too much trouble." Dean wheezed out.

"I'll go get it, for you." José said.

"Dude, did you hear the name that he said?" Sam asked his brother, trying desperately not to freak out.

"Yeah." Dean wheezed again, his throat still sore from the beer trying it best to make it's way down his throat earlier. "How many hunters are out there with the last name 'Winchester'?" Dean asked.

"Well I don't know. Actually-" Sam started.

"Wow, college boy doesn't know every thing." Dean snarked at his brother.

"Hey, I am just saying that the odds are very slim that, other than Dad, we are the only Winchesters out there hunting what we hunt." Sam replied back to his brother, making a face at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Here it is." José came back into the room, triumphantly waving the scrap of paper with dark writing on it.

Dean grabbed it and unfolded it to check out the number. "Do you mind if I use your phone to call?" He asked.

"No, no go ahead." José said, gesturing to the kitchen phone.

"Thanks," Dean said on his way to the phone. "You said her name was Cady Winchester?"

"Yeah."

Dean dialed the number and waited while the phone rang on the other end.

"He-Hello?" came the sleepy reply on the phone.

"Umm, yeah, hi. Is this Cady Winchester?" Dean started off.

"Ye-ah." The word sounded like it had been said in the middle of a yawn.

"This is Dean Farmer. I uh have a problem that I need help with. I was referred to you by José Ramirez." Dean continued.

"Yeah? Sorry I just woke up so I am a little groggy." Came the reply from Cady.

"No problem. Look, my brother and I want to get this over with as soon as possible, is there anyway to meet you today?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah. I have to work later; around eight is when I start. Can you meet me at Johnny Rockets, at around six o'clock?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, my brother and I can meet you there. Six o'clock you said?" Dean asked, just to make sure. He turned around when he heard Sam walk over to where he was standing on the kitchen phone.

"Yeah- six o'clock. Just ask for Cady Winchester. I know the hostess, and she'll take you to my table." Cady replied.

"Okay. Six o'clock. Johnny Rockets. Wait what is the hostess's name?" Dean asked.

"Aurora Flemming. She has flaming red hair, you can't miss her." Cady explained.

"Okay see you later." Dean said, signaling the end of the conversation.

"Yeah, okay." Then the line on Cady's end went dead.

"So?" Sam asked.

"I set up a meeting with her for six o'clock at a place called Johnny Rockets. We have to look for a chick named Aurora Flemming. She'll take us to this Cady person. Then we will find out what is going on with the name." Dean said, stuffing the piece of paper that he had written all of the info on into his pocket.

"Yeah." Sam replied. Both the men turned back to José, who had an expectant look on his face.

"So you find out what you need?" He asked them.

"Yeah, you know, thanks for all of your help, José. And we will be back later tonight to take care of that problem for you. Around seven right? That gives us a little time to set up." Dean went up to the man and shook his hand. "You have both of our cell phone numbers, right? In case something comes up."

"Yep. Got both of them stored away in my address book already." José said, shaking Sam's hand. "Thank you both so much for doing this for me and my family. You will forever be in our prayers."

"Yeah. Thanks again for the info and see you later." Dean said, eager to get out of there in case the man decided that he was so grateful that he named the next kid after him and his brother. The stepped out of the door, and off of the porch. They headed for the Impala, and climbed in. Dean put the keys to the ignition, and the Impala roared to life, then settled into a nice soothing purr. Dean back out of the driveway, and turned around, heading for the road back to their hotel.

"Bye." José yelled. "Don't forget! SEVEN O'CLOCK!" He yelled.

"How could we?" Dean said under his breath as he joined traffic. They headed back to the hotel to prepare for both events happening later that evening. No one, not José, not the brothers, nor Cady knew what was going to happen later that night, that would completely change their lives, all of them.

**OoOoOoOoOOooOOOOOOOooOOooooooOOOOOoOOOoOoOoOOOOOOOooOooooOoo**

**Review please, tell me honestly what you think!**


	7. Author's note

Hey you guys still waiting for a chapter from me on this story. I am so sorry. I have had the worst writer's block, but now that I own Season's one and Two and have been faithfully watching Season three, I feel that I have some inspiration now. I really hope that you guys still have an interest with this story, I will have the next chapter posted soon!


	8. YOU!

Okay, I know that this one is short, but it's all that i could get out of me. My muse came back for a short little while, so here it is! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"So what do we say to her?" Sam asked as they drove to the restaurant.

" I have no clue." Dean replied, concentrating on the road.

"I mean, we just can't go up to her and say, hey guess what! We think that you are our sister that no one told us about! Least of all our dad!" Sam said, looking out the window at the buildings passing by.

"Sam! I don't know what we are going to say to her! I figure that we'll wing it." Dean said with a shrug, signaling left to make a turn.

"Don't say that! What have I said about saying things like that! 'Just wing it!' he says. You are seriously going to jinx us by saying that!" Sam said.

"You are such a dork. Hey here's the place." Dean said, swinging the car into the parking lot at Johnny Rockets.

Sam waited until they were both out of the car and heading for the front door, when he started to speak again. "Seriously, Dean, we can't just bust in on this girl and tell her that we're her brothers."

"Sam, stop, we don't even know if she is our sister. It could totally be a coincidence, that she's a hunter and that her last name is Winchester." Dean snapped, reaching for the front door.

"I know that. But what are the possibilities of this happening?" Sam persisted, following his big brother into the restaurant.

"Shut up about it already." Dean hissed and then turned to the group of hostesses with his most charming smile. He quickly picked out the one who had her flaming red hair pulled sedately back into a ponytail. "Uh, I'm looking for an Aurora Flemming?" He said with a smile.

"That would be me." She flashed a quick grin in return, and said, "Are you here for Cady?"

"Yes we are." Sam answered quickly, seeing Dean ready to answer with a lavacious comment. Dean just looked at him with a grimace, seeing through the transparent grin Sam sent his way. They followed the perky red-head through the crowd to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. They could see the head of hair, dark brown pulled back into a pony tail. They both rounded the table to stare in shock at the girl in front of them.

"You!" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Me!" said the pretty bartender from Maloney's. "Are you the men with the problem?"

"Yeah, yeah we are. My name is Sam and this is Dean. We noticed that your last name is Winchester. Like the rifle."

"Yeah, I don't think that there's any relation though. My dad never said if there was. Although he was pretty good with a gun. He taught me every thing that he knew. You don't have to worry about that. I know how to take care of my self. So what is this problem of yours. You didn't say over the phone."

"Umm actually it's a friend of ours. He's been having some trouble, and we said that we would help him out. What do you know about 'Chupacabras?" Sam started, as he slipped into the booth across from Cady, simultaneously taking the menu from Aurora. Dean slid in after Sam, taking the menu when he sat down.

"Chupacabra means goat-sucker in Spanish. They traditionally suck all the blood out of their victims. Victims are usually goats, but cattle, horses, sheep, and occasionally humans will do in a pinch. Way to kill them is with a silver bullet. Silver is deadly to them. Did I pass with an A, Teach?" Cady asked, taking a sip of her soda, and looking innocently across the table at the two men.

"Smart mouth you got there on you." Dean said. Cady only smirked, and stared at the two guys. Suddenly it looked like she'd had an epiphany, and she mumbled "Excuse me" and scrambled out of the booth, racing back to the bathroom, her hand clamped over her mouth. Dean and Sam looked at each other worriedly and just sat there. A couple of seconds later, Aurora came over to them, a thunderous look on her face.

"What did you say to her?" She hissed at them, while maintaining a stiff smile on her face, in case her manager walked by.

"Nothing!" Dean cried, instinctively going on defense.

"Look I know about what she does, the hunting. What did you say to her? I have never seen her like that!" Aurora said.

"Look, we need to talk to her. Do you have someplace quiet we can all talk?" Sam asked, leaning towards Aurora.

"Out back. It's the smoking area for employees, but I can make sure that no one goes out there. Why?" Aurora asked.

"We just really need to talk to her." Sam said, scooting Dean out of the booth.

"Look, Cady is my best friend and roommate. I want to know what is going on!" Aurora's voice started to raise. Her manager walked over and said in a nasally voice, "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir. No problem at all. I'm just talking to my brothers about something." The lie quickly fell off of Aurora's lips as if it had been practiced.

"Hmm. Make sure that your familial contact is at your break time, not during 'my time'." He said with a sickly smile and walked away.

"Yes sir." She waited until he walked far enough away. "Go. I'll get her out there. But when we get out there, I'm staying. Cady and I are the closest thing either of us has to family. So deal." She turned and walked to the back of the restaurant, the Winchester boys following. She pointed to the door to the kitchen, and said, "Straight back. Big brown door. Go out there, and wait for us." She turned and pushed open the door to the women's restroom and let it swing shut behind her. The boys walked through the door, and walked straight back out the brown door like Aurora said.

"Cady? Cady where are you?" Aurora looked under a couple of the stall doors until she found Cady's boots in the Handicap stall. She waited until Cady unlocked the door and immediately went in to put her arms around her friend. "What is going on? Why did you run like that? What did they say to you?"

"No it's just, God that Dean, he sounded just like my dad. And I remember my dad saying something about having two sons. Rora, I think that Sam and Dean are my brothers!" Cady said, right before she made a bee line for the toilet and vomited.

* * *

Sorry that this took me forever. I haven't really been felling this story in a long time, but for some reason I suddenly got the urge to write this chapter. I know that it is short, and I don't know when I will have the next chapter, but soon I hope!! 


End file.
